A Koutetsu Sangokushi fanfic
by MissMicike
Summary: Rikuson of Go tries to sort out his feelings with the troublesome interruption of his master's brother


_Rikuson of Go tries to sort out his feelings with the troublesome _

_interruption of his master's brother_

_A dark night_

He was lying there silently. Not moving a finger, with eyes shut tight. The room was dark and the air moist. The quiet noise of breathing and snuffling could be heard besides the calm wind's peaceful footsteps outside.

Drowsiness just didn't come. He felt totally sober, mind awake, muscles ready to tense. He decided not to force rest on his body and opened his eyes.

The moon was smiling on him brightly through the window just above him. It wasn't full; nothing fancy, just a silver shard. The sky was clear as a mirror and smooth like a lake in the night. Only a few stars twinkled despite the lack of clouds.

Seeing the velvet-blue hue of the night-sky he couldn't help remembering the hours he spent with his master looking at the stars… trying to figure out constellations... searching for a stable point that could serve as guidance… Everything he knew, he's gotten from his master. He had loved him from the bottom of his heart. He loves him even now. Where could he be…? Is he looking at the stars too? Does he see the shining moon? Can he still recall the moments when they talked about stars and many more, under the reign of Queen Moon?

Usually after they had dinner, beside the fading fire they observed the nature around them, starting with the sky, which seemed to be his master's most adored topic. They would sit side by side, pointing at the faraway twinkers, joyfully. His master would call his name in a way, filled with so many promises, he just had to, no, he wanted to pay attention. Rikuson… He could hear it in his mind. He would have sworn his master is forming his name with his smiling mouth at that very moment too.

Small ruffling to the left… He turned his head. Ryoutou was sleeping soundly next to him with his mouth half open in a cute way. His hair was spread on the pillow, escaped from the fast knot which held it. He made no moves… But behind him…

A tall figure stood up leaving messed blankets behind. Rikuson didn't need the unique move of the middle finger adjusting the glasses sitting on his straight nose to know who it was; his shadow gave him right away.

Shokatsukin Shiyu. His master's brother.

He made a mental note to himself not to take this brother's appearance as a reminder of his master's possible betrayal. Shokatsukin is living his life like everybody else, it just happens to be at the same place as where his fate ordered him to be. Or… Is this the meeting of two fates…? Connecting?

Is connection possible through a third person? Shouldn't fates unite just because they have to?

Kin left the room with careful steps, slowly closing the door, shutting his own shadow away from Rikuson's sight. He stared at the door with open eyes, that have never been sadder.

* * *

_The next day _

Rikuson was sitting on the side of the training ground. Taishiji decided it was time to polish the skills of the young warriors trusted to his command. And he made sure they were finely exercised.

Rikuson looked around. To the left a flower garden bloomed in all it's wonder, flourishing his view with the colors of seven different rainbows. The garden, and it's faint scent reminded him of Sonken-sama. He tore his eyes from the flora. Concentrate on the training!

It was Ryomou's turn – and he was being a wimp again. First he tripped, then nearly stabbed himself with his magnificent weapon, and following that he let Taishiji beat him in one gauzy strike.

Rikuson noticed Ryoutou getting all jumpy over the so called wimp's continuous mistakes. Kannei was sitting just beside his little brother, but made no commentary on his laments; only gave a smile from time to time. Rikuson felt comfortable among his comrades. They were something like a family. With habits, customs, some differences in views, but spending time together. He enjoyed it to the last bit.

Dropping a glance to the right washed the smile from his face. Shokatsukin was standing some steps away from him, his arms folded lazily. He seemed uninterested in the current "fight" Taishiji and Ryomou performed, but paid attention to it nevertheless, having nothing better to do. His relaxed posture, straight back and calm manner always managed to attract Rikuson's attention.

Rikuson had to admit to himself, that Shokatsukin resembled too much his master. They both had some kind of alluring aura around them, planting unusual seeds of trust, which drove him frantic. Shokatsukin had exactly the same features as his brother; his face, his mid-green eyes, his straight nose, light skin… and that smile. The smile was different. In fact it was the same, had it been cropped from his face, but in usage the smile which looked tender on his master gave Shokatsukin a certain bizarre appeal.

Rikuson wanted to see his master and talk to him so badly… and all he could get was a look at his brother's face. He realized he is getting attached to Shokatsukin's slightly different "master" image. Is this bad? He didn't dislike him; he appears to be a pleasurable partner to spend time or converse with in free time, though sometimes he has strange comments.

The bad thing is getting affected by him because Rikuson sees another person trough him.

He sighed. From the corner of his eye he saw Shokatsukin shooting a look at him. Before anything could have been said…

- Rikuson! – yelled Taishiji casting the hopeless Ryomou aside – Your turn! You, wimp, get a hold of yourself, I'm not done with you today! – he took the last notice to Ryomou who sat down beside Kannei totally worn out. They all knew he just needs a little time and he'll be in better shape than Taishiji himself.

Rikuson stood up checking his sword with his left hand. Concentrate on the training!

He didn't lay a single eye on Shokatsukin the whole time.

* * *

_A few days later_

Rikuson wandered around in the castle's area – of course only those parts of the garden where it wasn't restricted. It was the season of blossoming. Every flower showed it's best, but they just weren't comparable. Sunrays watered the land with freedom, the blue sky introduced new eternities.

While enjoying the spectacle Rikuson found a place he has never seen before. A small circle shaped garden full of light blue flowers, with a simple fountain in the middle. It seemed a place not often visited. He went further inside to discover the secrets it may hold.

After a few steps something moved behind the fountain – so he is not alone. No problem, the garden is beautiful anyway.

- Oh well… What do we have here?

The figure behind the fountain looked back at Rikuson. Mid-green, thin shaped eyes stared at him hiding several thoughts.

- Shokatsukin! – Rikuson unconsciously stepped back in surprise.

He was sitting on the edge of the fountain one leg pulled up. He leaned on the fountain, and in his right hand he held his long, well refined pipe.

- What are you doing around here, Rikuson-chan? Don't you have important things to do?

- That goes for you too! – replied Rikuson at an instant – You're slacking off again, aren't you?

Shokatsukin looked up to the sky which he must have been observing before Rikuson had arrived. He peacefully sipped on his pipe.

- I know I'm dispensable at the moment.

Rikuson just stared at him. He couldn't be angry with him, for the same reason he just couldn't get mad over Ryoutou always grumbling. Being senere at all the time, Shokatsukin provided an aid to him, helped to calm down; but he also evoked Rikuson's master's image.

Shokatsukin, not getting an answer slowly turned his head to see whether Rikuson is lost in his thoughts again or he is angry with him. Rikuson continued to stare at him. Shokatsukin didn't say anything, just quietly sipped on his pipe again.

A few minutes passed…

- I must resemble Koumei very much to be watched so intensely.

Rikuson blinked twice, and his gaze returned to the normal. But he was caught off guard, and that appeared on his face.

- I knew it – smiled Shokatsukin in his own method.

- That's not true! – Rikuson tried to reason against himself – You're really something else. For example… your smile. Koumei-sama could never smile like this. I can't help thinking you have many feelings you'd rather not let be seen.

- Everyone does, is that not true?

A minute passed in silence, while Shokatsukin returned his glance to the clouds.

- I'm… sorry for staring at you in such a rude way. – said Rikuson finally. He breathed in, to continue, but Shokatsukin interrupted him:

- You don't need to be sorry, Rikuson-chan. It's natural that siblings look alike. But now, at last I know why you're acting so unfamiliar with me.

- I'm acting unfamiliar?

- Yes. Definitely. Like, you're avoiding me. Especially the eye-contact. I was surprised you looked me in the eye now for more than a minute.

Rikuson felt the heat streaming into his face. What Shokatsukin said was true. He tried to avoid him so he doesn't have to think about his master. But the process of avoiding resulted in thinking about Shokatsukin and Koumei-sama more than ever.

- I don't mind you staring, by the way. You're a nice companion.

- Not like you'd mind anything at all…

- What? – smiled Shokatsukin almost too friendlily.

- You're so relaxed I doubt there is a thing in this world that could throw you off balance.

Shokatsukin cheerfully laughed at this statement.

- Not like you, eh..? Hey, Rikuson-chan. Why don't you join me?

Rikuson didn't see objections so he made himself comfortable on the boundary of the granite statue. The garden was closed with a tall white wall, above it the sky's blueness conquered all the landscape. Even the flowers imitated the color of it. The scene seemed like the interior of a blue marble.

Shokatsukin put away his pipe with a single movement, and accompanied by the ruffling of his white coat, standing up he asked:

- You must be really attached to Koumei, right? – Rikuson held his mouth because he felt the speech will be longer – I see he educated you well… and surely gave you more than pure lessons that you're so fond of him. –he looked him up and down– You know, it's a waste you're spending so many hours thinking about him. He may be smart, knowing such secrets of the Earth which no others are allowed, he may be elegant both in clothing and in his heart, may be well-dressed, even grooming his thoughts, may be a beauty that cannot be found anywhere else; but no one has the privilege to see into his mind. - he stepped closer and bent down so they eyes met - And while that's the case you never know what he is planning on doing with you. He might not care about your fate, might not see the light in your eyes, might not feel the warmth you give off in his direction. – their faces were so close Rikuson could feel the air stirring of Shokatsukin's speaking - Beware, Rikuson-chan. – Shokatsukin lay his hand on Rikuson's jaw, fingertips hidden in glove brushing his ear -You're a fine and handsome disciple Koumei has raised. It's really a waste you care about none other, than him…

Before Rikuson could puzzle out an answer Shokatsukin drew back. And grinned in a way it was almost scary.

- Now what? – asked the nervous disciple.

- All I said must have hit something in you hard, because you're cheeks are thoroughly flushed.

Rikuson jumped up of the fountain-edge starting to exclaim about mockery, but Shokatsukin just laughed at him.

- Aniki! – they both glanced to the garden's gate. Ryoutou was standing there wearied, he must have ran until he found his brother – So there you are! Shokatsukin, you too! Sonken… No, our Lord is waiting for you! Hurry up!

Rikuson caught the opportunity to make a stop to the conversation that was making him more and more tense. He followed Ryoutou through the corridors, the whole time hearing Shokatsukin's leisure steps behind his back.


End file.
